120245-will-we-see-a-paid-expansion-next-year
Content ---- ---- ---- Yeah - pretty much that | |} ---- ---- ^^this. | |} ---- ---- ---- Some but ... probably more fixes and small content additions and many general system changes. | |} ---- I really hope not; boxed expansions are the biggest con going, especially in Blizzards case where they give their customers no new content for a year and then force them to fork out £30+ for something new to do. In WildStar's case this game is missing far too many features and content which they need to add before they should even consider an expansion. We need PvP fixes, Qol enhancements, engine optimisation, more dungeons/raids/group content, the missing levelling zones etc.. | |} ---- ---- ---- 72 guilds have killed Ohmna, although still a small margin. And Carbine doesn't have any plans on making a expansion anytime soon from what I remember. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Half of your comment here is completely irrelevant. No MMO would introduce an expansion within 6 months of releasing regardless if the player base was 100 or 100 millions. Numbers are irrelevant if you have a set schedule of content releases. Which post-launch fixes are you talking about? CRB is constantly patching things that are actually broken in conjunction with changing mechanics. The two do not stem from the same issues at all. | |} ---- ---- ---- True to an extent. The publisher (NCSoft in this case) is the only entity able to determine if the benefit outweighs the cost. Since they haven't pulled the plug, and MMOs are a long-term investment usually not seeing true gains until the year mark at a least, it's safe to assume that their current content plans haven't hit a roadblock. Seeing as we aren't NCSoft and cannot speculate on their behalf, not a single human being on these forums (to include most, if not all, developers at CRB), knows what would justify the release of content and what would not. | |} ---- Where are you finding that number? I'm not doubting it I'm just curious. Mine came from WSlogs, which admittedly is probably innacurate, given the drop 3 wipe. | |} ---- ---- Wildstar progress | |} ---- Next year is as little as 9 days away... Don't know what Ulduar or ToT is, so this is kind of a moot comparison. I assume they were good in your era of WoW experience. An Entity Strain raid most likely releasing in early 2016... Where do people come up with some of this stuff, lol. Seriously, cite your sources. Speculation only begets more speculation. For instance, they will probably delete Aurin and Chuas due to being too far off from Christian values. | |} ---- I said most likely as it seems the most possible, 4-6 months after Redmoon a new raid comes out, that would make sense instead of another year tier. I could be wrong, it is just speculation. Ulduar and ToT were the mid tiers of their respective expansions, thats why I related them to Redmoon, as it seems to be the mid raid. Also I know when 2015 starts -____- he was saying there might be an expansion sometime in 2015, which I disagree with. | |} ---- ---- Boss in a box is drop 5 is what the general opinion is, that may, so Redmoon Terror may very well be in summer, in fact, I think it is confirmed that the next tier will be in summer | |} ---- ---- Swtor had a pretty successful paid xpac,also fine, we can do free xpacs, it doesnt matter, I just want and expansion at SOMEPOINT in the games lifespan | |} ----